Iron Girl
by EchidnaPower
Summary: A robot girl who hates the fact she's a robot...will she realize just how important she is or will she continue to simply wallow in self-pity?


**Got a chance to do some writing, and I decided to try and throw a new fandom out there. I like more than just Pokemon and Sonic, so I'm gonna try some Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go. Bear with me, because this is an experiment. I own nothing except the story.  
**_

She was the chosen guardian for the planet, she was the one they were counting on to keep everyone they left behind safe, and she was also the one who was lucky enough to be loved by the leader of the real guardians of the planet...but it was this very fact that was making her feel sad as she stood atop the highest building in all of Shuggazoom City. Jinmay, temporary guardian of Shuggazoom and the girl who quickly became a hero to the citizens of city, was currently standing on the top of one of the tallest buildings in the city, cursing her own existence.

It wasn't that she hated herself though, far from it in fact! She considered herself a very lucky robot...there was that word again..._robot, _she was a _robot _girl, made of iron and circuitry...that was the very thing about herself she just couldn't stand. It wasn't always that way, when she had helped Chiro and the Hyperforce defeat Skeleton King the first time, it was only through her ability to grow and become a Super Robot so she could fight alongside the Hyperforce's Super Robot that allowed her to be a contributing factor in their battle against the monster they called Skeleton King, and Chiro spent hours complimenting her and making her blush in the aftermath of the battle.

And then after she was rescued by the reborn Antauri and Chiro defeated Valeena, the Skeleton Witch who captured her as a sacrifice to the Dark One Worm that the Hyperforce was currently chasing throughout the galaxy, she told the team about what had happened to her just before she had been captured: her arms had suddenly sprouted armor and she very briefly felt a surge of power in her circuits that she didn't understand. After that, Nova had taken it upon herself to train her in combat, and in doing so, the robot girl had unlocked her true power and gained the ability to unleash its wrath on the enemies of Shuggazoom at will. At that point, everything was great, Chiro had made it a point to tell her how proud he was of her, even going so far as to give her a uniform that matched his own. She smoothed down the fabric of said uniform as she thought about it and relinquished a brief smile, she thought back to how Chiro had told her she made the outfit look pretty good. Then she frowned again as her main problem was brought back to the surface.

With all the good things being a robot had done for her, with all the strength lying dormant in her servos just waiting to be called upon...she would trade it all for a chance to be human. Oh sure, for all intensive purposes she was as human as a robot could get, whoever created her had clearly spent much time going over every single detail he or she could possibly think of. When constructing her frame her creator must have spent hours upon hours carefully molding her body so that she could be seen as a very beautiful human teenage girl to anyone who was unaware of her powers beforehand. She had been given real hair, pink and soft and pulled back into pigtails; whenever they had a chance to be alone, Chiro would often let her hair free from the hair bands keeping it styled the way it was so that it would frame her face and he could stroke it, sending pleasurable chills down her circuitry.

Her face was perhaps the most human looking of all her features, in fact Chiro had once admitted to her during a private conversation that it was her face that had captured his heart in the first place. When he first saw her, it was her sparkling spring-green eyes that had garnered the most attention, looking so realistic in their design that even up close you would never be able to tell she was a mechanical being on the inside. Her creator had also deemed it fit to mold her figure into that of a typical teenage girl, around thirteen to fourteen years old, just starting to develop into the womanhood a human girl of her created age would one day find herself in. A small curve from her waist to her hips and petite breasts that a girl her age would normally have. The only thing that set her apart from her female human peers was her height. Last she had seen him over three weeks before, she was eye-to-eye with the leader of the Hyperforce, who himself at merely fourteen years age was a rather impressive 5'7". Comparing that to the height of the other girls her supposed age, she was an Amazon to them.

Beyond the scopes of her body was her mind. Despite the fact that her brain was literally a computer, she still seemed to match the intelligence level of a human girl her own age...or at the very least of a certain messy-haired Power Primate wielder duking it out with the Dark One Worm somewhere in the cosmos. She could still be taught obviously, her creator had somehow found a way to program her mind so that whatever she was trying to learn needed to be taught a few times and practiced before she truly understood it, just like a human girl. Perhaps the most stunning thing of all was how her creator had somehow found a way to program emotions into her. One would think that without a soul she would be an emotionless android whose sole purpose was to follow orders...but no, much like the Monkey Team, who themselves were flesh and blood monkeys underneath the iron and circuits that made them into warriors (all except for the wise Antauri who after sacrificing himself once had been reborn into the Silver Monkey who like her was completely robotic), she had free will, the ability to feel happiness, anger, sadness, fear...love.

Jinmay closed her eyes and grit her teeth, she would've cried if she had the ability to shed tears. She was a powerful, beautiful heroine, loved by all of Shuggazoom and of course its main protector. She had a human way of thinking, of feeling. Her body was molded into that of a beautiful human woman, she had a synthetic fiber covering her entire body that simulated human skin almost perfectly, and it even gave off heat and gave the illusion of blood flowing within her in the form of fluids that kept her mechanical form moving at top efficiency. She had human hair, she was able to touch things and feel them, she even had sensors that allowed her to smell things as proficiently as any human. Yes, she was a very human-like fourteen year old girl...and that was how she would remain for all eternity.

Now one might wonder what caused this sudden turnaround of thinking in the robot girl's mind. One moment she was perfectly happy and the next she was brooding and despising her own robotic origins. Well, it had all started when Jinmay had been called upon for assistance by an elderly woman whose husband was currently experiencing a heart attack. Knowing that paramedics would never reach them in time and the hospital was miles away from where they lived, Jinmay had powered up and flown the old man to the hospital where doctors could immediately tend to him. Then once the elderly man was in professional care, she had flown back to pick up the man's wife and escort her to the hospital so she could be with her ailing husband.

Jinmay's quick thinking had saved the man's life, he had been placed into intensive care for resting and observation, and the elderly woman couldn't stop herself from displaying her undying gratitude to the robot girl over and over again. At first Jinmay was rather bashful with all the praise she was receiving at once, but then when the woman's topic turned to stories of their childhood together and how they had gotten to be husband and wife, she became fascinated. Story after story, some happy, some funny, some tragic, Jinmay listened intently to every single one, and she enjoyed the time to be sure. After hours of just listening to the woman ramble, her husband showed signs of waking and Jinmay showed herself out so that the couple could have some time alone.

It was shortly after that incident that Jinmay began to be bitter towards her own robotic self...the woman and her husband had known each other since they were children, they grew up together, fell in love, got married, and then grew old together. They had their struggles, but they were together the whole way through. Thanks to her, the couple's life together could continue, but it made her question what she had with Chiro. She knew Chiro loved her, and she loved Chiro with everything she was...but she could never offer him what a real girl could.

While Chiro would continue to age, she would remain exactly the same. Oh sure, her mental capacities would expand to be sure, but she would never be able to grow into full womanhood, she would never be able to bear Chiro's children...and worst of all...many years in the future, when Chiro's time finally came...he would die, and leave her alone with a simulated broken heart. Imagining life without Chiro was unbearable for the robot girl, how would she able to go on without him? Would Chiro even _want _to stay with her when he eventually realized that she wouldn't be able to give him the things that a human woman could?

She knew it was selfish to think that way, she had a job to do and she was letting her petty worries affect her efficiency in that job. Maybe all she needed was to talk with Chiro...could all this really have been the cause of pure loneliness? It was definitely feasible, she had no real memories before she met Chiro, maybe it had gotten to the point that after almost a month she was suffering from Chiro withdrawal...could that really have been it? Could it-

_***BANG***_

The sound of a gunshot brought Jinmay out of her trance, she immediately armored up and trained her sensors on the source of the deadly sound. Looking down she saw two masked men running out of the Shuggazoom Bank with bags of money hoisted over their shoulders. Growling at the egregiousness of the act, Jinmay flew down and landed in front of the two thieves with her hands on her metal-clad hips, causing the two men to stop in their tracks and pull their guns on the girl. They immediately opened fire on her, but it was in vain as the bullets merely bounced off of her armor and caused the girl to actually smirk at their stupidity.

Seeing that shooting was an exercise in futility, the two thieves turned and ran, and Jinmay quickly gave chase. It amused her that the two thieves actually seemed to think they could escape from her, she had rockets in her feet so she could fly...they just had feet. She flew up behind them and grabbed them by the hoods of their black jackets, hanging them up on a lamppost and effectively trapping them up there. She realized they could just release themselves by sliding their arms out of the sleeves...but then they would fall to their deaths so she wasn't the slightest bit worried about them escaping. Taking the money from the two aggravated thieves, she flew back down to where the bank teller was watching, and she handed her the bags of cash with a victorious smile on her face.

The woman expressed her gratitude to the robot girl, saying she had done everything in her power to stop those two men and that if it weren't for her they would've easily escaped before the authorities could arrive. Hearing that gave Jinmay cause to pause. She allowed herself a small smile as she realized what the woman had unintentionally told her. The bank teller did everything she could, everything within human means. But Jinmay easily defeated the thieves thanks to her robotic powers, powers she wouldn't have if it weren't for her being a robot in the first place. Jinmay nodded at the teller and thanked her for the kind words before flying off into the moonlit sky.

Thanks to that one little incident, Jinmay had been given a major boost in morale. She had been given a reminder of just what she could do and why she had been trusted with such an important task. If it weren't for her powers, Chiro and the Hyperforce would've been forced to leave Shuggazoom City unprotected while they pursued the Dark One Worm throughout the galaxy. Thanks to her, the Hyperforce could focus all their resources and energy on destroying Skeleton King once and for all with the comfort in their minds that Shuggazoom was safe in her robotic hands. Did the problem that had been so strongly plaguing her still exist? Yes, but now only to a certain extent. She had hit the proverbial reset button and gotten a much-needed attitude adjustment. If Chiro was counting on her to keep his home safe, she would do everything in her power to do so, and it was only through her mechanical origins that she was able to do so. She would make sure that Chiro came home to the same Shuggazoom City he had left behind, because she loved him with all her heart...and _soul. _For that...she decided she could handle being an Iron Girl.

**A/N: So yeah...just trying something new, tell me how I did. Don't worry AAML fans, I haven't forgotten you, I'm still working on the new D&P chapter, along with editing older chapters of that story so the format matches the rest whenever I get the chance. I have new ideas though, and I wanna try and pursue them in the spare time I have.**


End file.
